1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that can be advantageously applied to a projection apparatus or the like having a spatial light modulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though there are significant advances made in recent years on the technologies of implementing electromechanical micro-mirror devices as spatial light modulator, there are still limitations and difficulties when employed to provide high quality images display. Specifically, when the display images are digitally controlled, the image qualities are adversely affected due to the fact that the image is not displayed with sufficient number of gray scales.
Electromechanical micro-mirror devices have drawn considerable interest because of their application as spatial light modulators (SLMs). A spatial light modulator requires an array of a relatively large number of micro-mirror devices. In general, the number of devices required ranges from 60,000 to several million for each SLM. Referring to FIG. 1A for a digital video system 1 disclosed in a relevant U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,420 that includes a display screen 2. A light source 10 is used to generate light energy for ultimate illumination of display screen 2. Light 9 generated is further concentrated and directed toward lens 12 by mirror 11. Lens 12, 13 and 14 form a beam columnator to operative to columnate light 9 into a column of light 8. A spatial light modulator 15 is controlled by a computer through data transmitted over data cable 18 to selectively redirect a portion of the light from path 7 toward lens 5 to display on screen 2. The SLM 15 has a surface 16 that includes an array of switchable reflective elements, e.g., micro-mirror devices 32, such as elements 17, 27, 37, and 47 as reflective elements attached to a hinge 30 that shown in FIG. 1B. When element 17 is in one position, a portion of the light from path 7 is redirected along path 6 to lens 5 where it is enlarged or spread along path 4 to impinge the display screen 2 so as to form an illuminated pixel 3. When element 17 is in another position, light is not redirected toward display screen 2 and hence pixel 3 would be dark.
The on-and-off states of micro-mirror control scheme as that implemented in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,420 and by most of the conventional display system imposes a limitation on the quality of the display. Specifically, then applying conventional configuration of control circuit has a limitation that the gray scale of conventional system (PWM between ON and OFF states) is limited by the LSB (least significant bit, or the least pulse width). Due to the On-Off states implemented in the conventional systems, there is no way to provide shorter pulse width than LSB. The least brightness, which determines gray scale, is the light reflected during the least pulse width. The limited gray scales lead to degradations of image display.
Specifically, in FIG. 1C an exemplary circuit diagram of a prior art control circuit for a micro-mirror according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,407. The control circuit includes memory cell 32. Various transistors are referred to as “M*” where * designates a transistor number and each transistor is an insulated gate field effect transistor. Transistors M5, and M7 are p-channel transistors; transistors, M6, M8, and M9 are n-channel transistors. The capacitances, C1 and C2, represent the capacitive loads presented to memory cell 32. Memory cell 32 includes an access switch transistor M9 and a latch 32a, which is the basis of the static random access switch memory (SRAM) design. All access transistors M9 in a row receive a DATA signal from a different bit-line 31a. The particular memory cell 32 to be written is accessed by turning on the appropriate row select transistor M9, using the ROW signal functioning as a wordline. Latch 32a is formed from two cross-coupled inverters, M5/M6 and M7/M8, which permit two stable states. State 1 is Node A high and Node B low and state 2 is Node A low and Node B high.
The dual states switching as illustrated by the control circuit controls the micro-mirrors to position either at an ON of an OFF angular orientation as that shown in FIG. 1A. The brightness, i.e., the gray scales of display for a digitally control image system is determined by the length of time the micro-mirror stays at an ON position. The length of time a micro-mirror is controlled at an ON position is in turned controlled by a multiple bit word. For simplicity of illustration, FIG. 1D shows the “binary time intervals” when control by a four-bit word. As that shown in FIG. 1D, the time durations have relative values of 1, 2, 4, 8 that in turn define the relative brightness for each of the four bits where 1 is for the least significant bit and 8 is for the most significant bit. According to the control mechanism as shown, the minimum controllable differences between gray scales for showing different brightness is a brightness represented by a “least significant bit” that maintaining the micro-mirror at an ON position.
In a simple example, and assuming n bits of gray scales, the frame time is divided into 2n−1 equal time slices. For a 16.7 milliseconds frame period and n-bit intensity values, the time slice is 16.7/(2n−1) milliseconds
Having established these times, for each pixel of each frame, pixel intensities are quantized, such that black is 0 time slices, the intensity level represented by the LSB is 1 time slice, and maximum brightness is 2n−1 time slices. Each pixel's quantized intensity determines its on-time during a frame period. Thus, during a frame period, each pixel with a quantized value of more than 0 is on for the number of time slices that correspond to its intensity. The viewer's eye integrates the pixel brightness so that the image appears the same as if it were generated with analog levels of light.
For addressing deformable mirror devices, PWM calls for the data to be formatted into “bit-planes”, each bit-plane corresponding to a bit weight of the intensity value. Thus, if each pixel's intensity is represented by an n-bit value, each frame of data has n bit-planes. Each bit-plane has a 0 or 1 value for each display element. In the PWM example described in the preceding paragraphs, during a frame, each bit-plane is separately loaded and the display elements are addressed according to their associated bit-plane values. For example, the bit-plane representing the LSBs of each pixel is displayed for 1 time slice.
Projection apparatuses such as described above generally use a light source such as a high-pressure mercury lamp, a xenon lamp, or the like. However, these types of light sources are poor in performing high-speed switching between ON and OFF. Accordingly, a light source is usually controlled to be always in an ON state during the use of the projection apparatus, which causes a large mount of heat and waste of light and electric power.
Also, there is an increasing demand that projection apparatuses should display (project) images at a higher level of gray scale (gradation). Accordingly, a spatial light modulator has to be controlled to permit a projection apparatus to project images at a higher level of gray scale. However, if the improvement of the gray scale performance is to be achieved only through the control of the spatial light modulator, the improvement would be only to a limited level.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,420    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,407